Bugs
The bugs in the Jak and Daxter series. Take note that there is a difference between a software bug and a glitch. As well as that this page intends to only describe notable bugs, cases where the player can go out of the game area's bounds are relatively plentiful and should be avoided unless they can be used to do things normally otherwise not possible. ''Jak and Daxter:The Precursor Legacy'' Dead Man's Gorge race This glitch occurs when trying to beat the record time of 45 seconds in Dead Man's Gorge. Fail the race, and talk to the gambler. Now when you go back, the clock will stay on 00.01 seconds. Failing the race and talking to the gambler again triggers this bug, either complete the race or never talk to him again. Precursor Basin on foot It is possible to walk in the Precursor Basin on foot without the A-Grav Zoomer. On the far left of the Precursor Basin entrance there is an edge of land closes to reach. Do the long jump, and when landing, jump at the same time to do a higher jump. After you land, quickly do a double jump onto the edge of land and you won't be sliding back down anymore. After you're on the edge, there is an invisible barrier. To go over the barrier, do a super high jump and kick spin on the green ledge above. There is another green ledge above that, and do a super high jump to get there. Walk over to the precursor structure and do a double jump and kick spin while being near to the structure. You will go over the barrier and walk in the Precursor Basin. Rock Village disappears To make Rock Village disappear, first you have to go to Precursor Basin on foot. When you're there, go to the entrance of the Dead Man's Gorge race. There is a green ledge on the right, and jump on that. Then jump on two more green ledges above. When you're on the third ledge, jump on the small green ledge and walk slowly through the wall. Stop after you're through the wall to avoid falling, and look at Rock Village. You'll see it disappear. Come out, walk towards Rock Village, and you'll see that it is still gone. You can go to Rock Village as the grounds and walls are still solidified, but you can't swim. This means you can go out of bounds and fall to the dark abyss. Going past the flaming boulder You can pass the flaming boulder that leads to Klaww without lifting it, by going around the cliff and out of bounds. First, you'll have to go to the small island left of the Lost Precursor City entrance. Jump to the highest part and do a long jump on the left corner onto the rock. On the left, double jump and swim to the small area between the cliffs where the Lurker shark can't get you. After that, do the fast swimming trick to the right and near the cliff. If done fast enough, the Lurker shark will disappear before it eats you. Swim around the cliff and inside them. You'll see the dark abyss on the right, and water on the left. Don't cross the border, or you'll fall. Swim under the land, then jump to the green edge. Keep jumping on the green edges and rocks until you pass the flaming boulder. Then, walk through the cliff. When you jump up to see Klaww, he will disappear and reappear in the boss stage. This can be very useful in a speed run. Flut Flut in Snowy Mountain You can ride on the Flut Flut anywhere in Snowy Mountain. To do that, first go to the Flut Flut area and ride on the Flut Flut. Double jump back on the ledge and go to the left side. Double jump on the rock until you land on a ledge. Quickly double jump again and go around the invisible barrier. You can also launch yourself super high to get over the barrier by doing the dive attack. When you land on the ledge, quickly press square to launch yourself upwards and over the barrier. You will be over the barrier and free to roam. You can also go to Volcanic Crater, but the Flut Flut will be invisible and Jak will look like he's floating. Going to the Red Sage's hut or anywhere far out will cause the game to crash. ''Jak II'' Sandover Village If you play the intro scene (only in scene player) when it shows Sandover Village, open the disk tray and press triangle. A message will pop up and after you close the tray, a continue option will appear. You will now be in Sandover but you cannot move. Restart the mission and you can explore all you want. Note: The Krimzon Guard Crates that appear in the area are actually substitutes for the Locked Boxes in the previous game. Armed Giant Dark Jak Take out your Peace Maker and charge a blast. Then go into first person view and release R1 to fire a shot. Exit first person and you will still look like you're charging a blast. Quickly change into Dark Jak to see him holding the gun for a brief moment. Then change to giant Dark Jak and both you and your gun will be giant. Krimzon Guards attacking Yakows When the Metal Head invasion has begun, head to the Gardens. There you will see something really weird. You will notice that the Guards will start to attack the yakows. This bug can only be seen while the Metal Heads are all over Haven City. Teleport Gate First go to Power Station. Then enter the Teleport Gate. When you arrive, transform into Dark Jak. Now go back to Power Station. When you arrive, Jak's hair should be spiky, and he should have clenched teeth and claws. But he will have normal eyes, normal hair color and normal skin color. Invisible Morph Gun Pull out any mod (on foot), and crawl. While you're crawling, put the gun away, but don't stop crawling. Jak will be holding an invisible gun. If you stand up or stop, it will go away. In Jak 3, he will be holding the Scatter Gun without an ammo capsule. Super High Jetboard Jump Go to the section of the city where you enter the bazaar from the palace area. There will be 2 ramps to go down. Go down the one on the right. When your at the bottom, get on the jetboard and grind on the rail to the right side of the ramp. Jak will get stuck on the top of the rail. If he doesn't, try until he does. When he gets stuck, rapidly press X until Jak shoots into the sky. You could also move around whiles in the sky so you could land in different places. Unlimited Dark Jak Do the same process as the Sandover Village glitch, except instead of choosing the opening cutscene, choose the fourth cutscene where the precursor idol gives you a new dark power (This can be done with the other three, but it works the best with the fourth). Now Jak can roam around the first district of Haven City, without his dark Eco running out. Guards will not attack you (except for ones on hover bikes). Performing any attack that drains all Dark Eco, (such as Dark Bomb), will still change you back to normal Jak. Jak 3 Unlimited Light Flight Use Unlimited Light Jak to do this glitch. Once you're in the air, press X to flap your wings and circle to activate the shield. The shield resets your 'lift count' so that every time you flap your wings after activating shield it'll give the maximum possible lift. This way you can reach many areas that are inaccessible. Giant Wings When you are in Light Jak form (Unlimited Light Jak glitch not necessary) you can make your wings grow by doing a simple glitch: Be sure to have Jak Flight on, then jump once (not twice !) and just when you're about to reach the ground, jump again, you will see your wings flash and you will notice your wings start to grow. Repeat this to get extremely big wings. Civilian driving You need the super nova and unlimited ammo, and any zoomer. First go in any area in Haven City that has civilians riding there zoomers, like the Port. Then jack a zoomer and take it some where near a wall, for example in front of the gun course. Then dismount it and pull out your super nova and fire it at the wall it should make a ticking sound before it explodes. When it is about to explode quickly get on your zoomer. The camera should be following Jak and you should be able to shoot any of your guns just no the wave conccuser, vulcan fury any blue mod, the plasmite RPG, gyro burster. If you shoot the super nova again then you should be on another zoomer. Note if you destroy the car then your stuck and will have to restart the mission. Infinite Orbs Start an orb search mission, then find the orb. When the timer says 0:00 pick up the orb. The game should go to the mission failed screen, but you still got your orb. Make sure you have a backup save in a separate file to attempt the infinite orb glitch. Jak X Combat Racing Autosave freezing If you have a PS2 slim there will be a bug in the auto save. It will constantly be saving and if you turn off the console it might screw up your memory card. There is a way around it though. Load the game then pull the memory card out and put it back in again when you want to save. This problem is fixed in the 'Greatest hits' edition. Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Gigantic Monster Mitts Once you unlock the "Monster Mitts" cheat at the Secrets' menu, activate it. Press start to continue your game and then press start again to access the menu. Go to the secrets' menu and deactivate the cheat. Again press start to continue your game and then press start again and reactivate the cheat. Repeat this procedure and you will see that each time you reactivate the cheat, Jak's hands will grow bigger and bigger. Moreover when you activate the Eco Amplifier power the Gunstaff will also grow bigger for a second. Category:Technical information